


meantime

by nebulera



Series: of beasts [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulera/pseuds/nebulera
Summary: ♥️yay or nay
Relationships: Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: of beasts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021009
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	meantime

They don’t talk much when they’re together like this. They take their time, kissing each other languidly while using their abundant time to enjoy and feel one another. There’s no rush or demand; the ship is parked and they are completely alone with each other. Maul’s arm is firm around Rex’s back, holding him protectively and carefully; Rex is on his knees across Maul’s thighs, his head bowed with his lips slanted between Maul’s. The sheets are strewn around them, the air hot, silence filling the space with a whimper leaving Rex’s throat every so often. 

Maul’s other hand is down low behind Rex. He’s slicked three fingers into him, slowly moving them in and out, spreading and curling to applying pressure. Eventually, the captain’s hips begin to move in response. He’s got a hand around himself between them as he grinds back against Maul’s fingers. He breaks their kiss to press his forehead against Maul’s. 

“Lay back,” he murmurs. Maul complies. He removes his fingers and settles his hands on Rex’s hips. 

“So good for me,” Rex says, kissing Maul’s nose while he reaches between them, feeling for the silicone strap-on poking up from between Maul’s thighs.

Maul reacts to the praise by maintaining his hold, watching silent and obediently as the captain applies more lube to him, then lifts himself up and sinks slowly onto Maul’s cock. Rex lets out a quiet moan, a pretty sound low in his throat. He shifts his hips experimentally, his eyes closed, and Maul responds to Rex’s movements, grinding up into him, slowly. He watches Rex with hungry eyes; every noise the captain makes sending a thrill through him.

Rex’s movements grow sharper, faster, his quiet moans dissolving into heavy breathing. “You’re good, so good,” he says, leaning forward and fucking himself down onto Maul. Maul hums, responds with rougher movements. One of his hands is tangled with Rex’s by his head.

The captain’s eyes are shut tight, his face contorted with pleasure. He could grin at the sight, Rex flushed above him. He loves this; he loves watching his captain use him.

Maul brings his free hand up and wraps his fingers around Rex’s throat. He applies the pressure of a faint hold and keeps it there.

Rex’s hand closes around his as a gentle, instinctual response. “Beautiful,” Maul growls, and the captain makes such a sweet, soft sound, just for him.

It’s then that Rex’s hips slow down. His moans descending into whimpers. He leans down and Maul slides the hand from around his throat to cup the side of his face, then the back of his neck. He pulls Rex down to kiss him, their hips moving together lazily. Rex slows to a stop and kisses Maul back, their bodies pressed close. 

Maul wraps his arms around the captain’s back and rolls them over, pressing Rex beneath him into the mattress. Rex responds eagerly and spreads his legs. Maul growls, raises himself up high before letting go, pounding his hips down into Rex, slow and hard. 

“Right there—right there,” Rex says, the last word coming out with a beautiful sigh. His hand is wrapped slick around his cock between them.

For the next few moments, Maul finds himself responding only to Rex’s moans, the movement of his hips. He quickens in speed while lowering himself closer to Rex, bracing on his elbows and grinding his hips down. He kisses Rex, kisses his cheek; he brings a hand up to hold Rex’s jaw between his fingers. 

“You’re gonna make me come,” Rex says, roughly. 

He nuzzles Rex’s cheek and doesn’t stop his pace. He’s so lovely like this, Maul thinks: flushed red with beads of sweat across his skin, his legs spread, taking his cock so well. He licks and bites at his neck, maintaining his grip on his chin. He tastes salt and paradise, one he’s never gotten to know until now. He’s never felt anything better than Rex whimpering and gripping him tight when he’s close. 

Rex’s mouth falls open with heavy breaths, his body grinding up hard against Maul. Maul speeds up, holding himself close against Rex how he likes it. Rex wraps an arm around Maul’s upper back with a hand at the base of his neck. “Kiss me,” he breathes, his hand moving rapidly between them. Maul does.

Rex breaks away from him a silent cry, his head tipping back as he comes with a broken moan ripped from his throat; he jerks against Maul and clings to him. Maul watches his face hungrily, grinding into him until he’s sure Rex is sated, kissing around his panting mouth. His hips slow and he relaxes his body fully on top of Rex. The captain lets out a small sound and he hides his face in Maul’s shoulder. 

Maul gently pulls out of him and sits up to release the harness from his waist. He keeps his eyes on Rex the entire time, drops everything on the floor and crawls back up against the captain. Immediately, he takes him into his arms, laying on his side and pulling Rex against him, so they are front to front. Rex bows against his chest, and Maul just holds him; he summons the sheets to cover them.

While they lay together, one of Rex’s hands trail up to find and caress Maul’s face. “Good boy,” Rex whispers. His thumb glides against his cheek, a sign of thanks or worship—either one, Maul is not used to. He’s not used to being petted, or feeling _protected,_ like he does at this moment. In fact, he’s not quite used to being regarded for anything like this at all.

He forgets all about that when Rex wants Maul to take care of him, when he touches him. And holding Rex is enough for him. 

“Sleep,” Maul says, smiling faintly. “I have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> ♥️
> 
> yay or nay


End file.
